overwatchfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanzo/Quotes
Spawning First Spawn *''"With every death, comes honor. With honor, redemption."'' Mid-Game Swap *''"Hanzo at your service."'' *''"Hanzo preset."'' Respawning *''"A minor setback."'' *''"I will not be defeated so easily."'' *''"I must reclaim my honor."'' *''"Nothing ventured, nothing gained."'' *''"I must redeem myself."'' *''"I am not deterred!"'' *''"Never surrender."'' Being Resurrected *''"This time, I will not falter."'' Using Abilities Scatter Arrow *''"My arrow finds its mark."'' *''"Simple geometry!"'' *''"There is nowhere to hide."'' *''"Strike at the heart!"'' *"The art of deception." *''"Scatter!"'' Sonic Arrow *''"See that which is unseen."'' *''"See through the dragon's eyes."'' *''"Marked!"'' *''"Marked by the dragon."'' *''"The wolf marks its prey."(If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) *"See through the'' wolf's eyes" ''(If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) Dragonstrike *"龍が我が敵を喰らう!"'' (enemy - pronounced "ryū ga waga teki o kurau" - "The Dragon consumes our enemies!") *''"Let the dragon consume you!"'' (ally) *''"狼よ、我が敵を食らえ!"'' (enemy, using Lone Wolf or Okami skin - pronounced "ōkami yo waga teki o kurae" - "Wolf, eat our enemies!") *''"The wolf hunts for its prey!"'' (ally, using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) ;Afterwards *''"The dragon consumes."'' *''"You have been judged."'' *''"The dragon is sated."'' *"The wolf feasts." (If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) *''"Target practice."'' *''"My aim is true."'' *''"Hardly a challenge."'' *''"Is that the best you can do?"'' *''"So predictable."'' *''*chuckles*'' "Perfect." *''"Unworthy."'' *"Weakling." *"You are nothing!" *"They fall before me, one after another." Killing Genji *''"Just as when we were boys."'' *''"You were never my equal!"'' Communication Wheel Unlockable Voice Lines *''"Expect nothing less."'' (default) *''"Flow like water."'' *''"From one thing, know 10,000 things."'' *''"Hm..."'' *''"I do what I must."'' *''"The outcome was never in doubt."'' *''"Never second best."'' *''"Remember this moment."'' *''"Sake!"'' *''"I choose you, spirit dragon!"'' *''"Step into the dojo."'' *'Ignore all distractions.'' (Summer Games voice line)'' *"You are already dead." (Halloween Terror voice line) Ultimate Status ;<90% *''"My ultimate is charging."'' ;>90% *''"My ultimate is almost ready."'' *''"My dragonstrike is almost ready."'' ;100% *''"My ultimate is ready!"'' *''"I am ready to unleash the dragon!"'' *""I am ready to unleash the wolf!""(If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) Thanks *''"Thank you."'' *''"You have my thanks."'' Hello *''"Greetings."'' *''"Hello."'' *''"I greet you."'' Need Healing *''"I need healing."'' *''"Need healing!"'' *(When looking at Torbjörn) "I need armor." *(When looking at Symmetra) "I need shields!" Acknowledge *''"Understood."'' *''"Very well."'' *''"I understand."'' Group Up *''"Group up with me!"'' *''"Group up!"'' *''"Group up here!"'' *''"Join me!"'' Objective-based Quotes Escort/Hybrid * "I am moving the payload." * "I have taken the payload." * "Get the payload moving." * "The payload is moving, join me." * "We must move the payload." * "Stop the payload." Pre-Game Lines *''"It is time to act!"'' *"I grow tired of waiting." *''"Try to keep up."'' *"The dragon awakens." *''"If you sit by the river long enough, the bodies of your enemies will float by."'' *"My brother is dead. I killed him with my own hands." *"The wolf stirs from his den." (If using Lone Wolf or Okami skin) On Hanamura *''"All of this was to be mine."'' *''"I will take back what is mine by birthright."'' *''"The master of the Shimada Clan has returned."'' *''"This is the home of the Shimada Clan. My home."'' *''"This was once my home. No longer."'' *"My enemies fall like...heh, cherry blossoms." On Numbani *''"My wanderings brought me to this place. It was not to my liking."'' On Dorado * "My enemies fall like...heh heh heh...destroyed piñatas!" Pre-Game Conversations With Genji '''Genji: What's wrong, Hanzo? Don't you recognize me? Hanzo: You may call yourself my brother, but you are not the Genji I knew. Genji: It is not too late to change your course, brother. Hanzo: You are mistaken, brother. I am beyond redemption. Hanzo: We could've built an empire together. Genji: That was your dream. Not mine. Hanzo: You will never amount to anything! Genji: We shall see, brother. Genji: What would our father think of what we've become, brother? Hanzo: It's hard to say who he'd be more disappointed by. Genji: Any chocolates today, brother? Hanzo: Those were your amusements. Not mine. With Junkrat Hanzo: Where did you hide your treasure? You could hardly have it on your person! Junkrat: Treasure? S-sure, I don't know anything you're talking about. With McCree McCree: You know, that sake's not half bad, but I prefer a little bite to my liquor. Hanzo: How predictable! Such an unsophisticated taste. With Widowmaker Hanzo: I would wager on my bow against your rifle any day. Widowmaker: That would be the last mistake you ever made. Widowmaker: Talon could restore your family's empire. Hanzo: But at what cost? With Zenyatta Zenyatta: I sense within you the same rage that once consumed your brother. Hanzo: We are NOTHING alike. Unorganized Quotes 5 4 3 2 1 A warriors reward. A worthy strike. A fine kill. An inspired performance. Defend with me. Enemy teleporter destroyed. Enemy turrets destroyed. Do not let them take another step. Fall like rain. Flow like the river. Hold them, do not let them win. I am healed. I am in your debt. I am restored. I bare my burdens as best I can. I will guard your back. I am not so easy a target. I will not be defeated so easily. Ignore all distractions. Keep pushing forward. Japanese 1 Japanese 2 My brother is dead, I killed him with my own hands. No time for games. On my way. Our enemies gather. Our priority target. Strive for perfection. Stop them now. Such beauty is wasted upon the soul of a killer. Take cover. Take out the target. The dragon awakens. The dragon hungers. The dragon stirs within me. The skies are clear. The teleporter is here. The enemy is here. The task falls to me. They have returned from death. They posses a teleporter. Think you can do better than me? They are taking the objective. Stop them! They fall before me, one after another. This way is clear. Time grows short, do not let it go to waste. Turret destroyed. Time is running out. Attack! To the victor goes the spoils. We cannot stop now, move the payload. We need a tank. Well struck. We cannot lose. Attack. You have done well. You will soar no longer. You have some skill then. es:Frases de Hanzo Category:Quotes